Lamps and luminaires are used for general ambient illumination and task lighting. Also, in some cases they may be used for safety, signage, navigation, or decorative purposes. Switchable diffusers are typically electrically driven films or layers that are capable of switching at least a portion from a generally clear to a generally hazy state.